List of insistance of screaming by characters
Tommy Pickles Barbecue Story Real or Robots Toy Palace - screamed becuase he being chased by Thorg (with his Toyota Tacoma scream sound) Let There Be Light The Inside Story What The Big People Do (with his Toyota Tacoma scream sound) The Santa Experience Toys in the Attic Susie vs. Angelica Tooth or Dare Farewell, My Friend (with his Toyota Tacoma scream sound) with Phil & Lil. When Wishes Come True The Last Babysitter The Blizzard Vacation The Turkey Who Came to Dinner Day of the Potty All Growed Up They Came from the Backyard The Rugrats Movie Rugrats in Paris: The Movie Rugrats Go Wild because the submarine goes crazy with Angelica and the babies. Chuckie Finster Toy Palace screamed because he being chased by Thorg. (with his Toyota Tacoma scream sound) The Shot Let There Be Light (with Dizzle scream sound) Beach Blanket Babies The Santa Experience Chuckie Gets Skunked (with Dizzle scream) The Slide (with Dizzle scream) The Art Fair Dust Bunnies Susie vs. Angelica Chuckie's First Haircut The Trial Chuckie's Red Hair Discover America (with Dizzle scream sound) The Carwash The Blizzard Farewell, My Friend (with his Toyota Tacoma scream sound) with Phil & Lil. Mother's Day (with his Dizzle scream sound) The Turkey Who Came to Dinner What The Big People Do (with his Toyota Tacoma scream sound) When Wishes Come True Tooth or Dare Vacation The Mattress (with Dizzle scream) Day of the Potty (with Dizzle scream sound) They Came from the Backyard The Rugrats Movie Rugrats in Paris: The Movie Rugrats Go Wild (with Fraction scream sound) because he was scared of sunda leopard, also the submarine goes crazy with Angelica and the babies. Phil DeVille Barbecue Story The Santa Experience Moving Away Vacation The Inside Story When Wishes Come True Day of the Potty The Turkey Who Came to Dinner The Blizzard Farewell, My Friend with Chuckie & Tommy Brothers are Monsters The Rugrats Movie Rugrats in Paris: The Movie Rugrats Go Wild because the submarine goes crazy with Angelica and the babies. Lil DeVille Barbecue Story Vacation Moving Away Brothers are Monsters Day of the Potty The Blizzard When Wishes Come True Farewell, My Friend with Chuckie & Tommy The Turkey Who Came to Dinner The Rugrats Movie The Inside Story The Santa Experience Rugrats in Paris: The Movie Three Jacks in the Beanstalk (scream) because they ran out of milk. Rugrats Go Wild because the submarine goes crazy with Angelica and the babies. Kimi Finster Rugrats Go Wild because the submarine goes crazy with Angelica and the babies. Day of the Potty They Came from the Backyard Angelica Pickles Tommy's First Birthday (scream) Reptar's Revenge (scream sound) Nause-O-Whirl Fluffy vs. Spike The Inside Story Angelica the Magnificent (trademark scream) The Seven Voyages of Cynthia Toys in the Attic Cuffed Angelica's Birthday Cool Hand Angelica (with her trademark scream) Candy Bar Creep Show (scream sound) Angelica's Worst Nightmare Moving Away Vacation Runaway Reptar Angelica's Last Stand (scream) Babysitting Fluffy Chuckie Grows (trademark scream sound) Club Fred Angelica's Worst Nightmare (scream) Hand Me Downs (scream sound) Hiccups (scream) Early Retirement Murmur on the Ornery Express Ransom of Cynthia (trademark scream) Rugrats Go Wild - screamed because she kicked the coconut and got hurt. (with hurricane scream sound), she scared a dozen a fish. (with his oriental scream), then the submarine goes crazy with the babies. Rugrats in Paris: The Movie Tell-Tale Cell Phone The Art Fair The Doctor Is In (trademark scream) The Rugrats Movie Word of the Day All Grown Up! Tweenage Tycoons Blackboard Bungle (scream) - screaming like crazy because the babies tied up angelica with his measuring tape. Susie Carmiacheal The Last Babysitter Rugrats Go Wild because the submarine goes crazy with Angelica and the babies. Chaz Finster Down the Drain Angelica's Birthday Chuckie's First Haircut Babysitting Fluffy Chuckie is Rich Stu Pickles Mother's Day (with trademark scream) The Rugrats Movie Charlotte Pickles Word of the Day Drew Pickles When Wishes Come True America's Wackiest Home Videos Alice Hurricane Alice Category:Lists